


midnight

by rhysgore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eye Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “You have the loveliest eyes.”





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this game exactly 2 days ago and ive been haunted ever since, i had to write this

“You have the loveliest eyes.”

 

Using his thumb and forefinger, Ardyn gently pried one of them open, peeling back a lid to peer at it more carefully. The chains had already restricted most of Noctis’ movement, but that gesture brought an end to the last of the stubborn, unhappy squirming. The prince was wary of the sharp nails less than a centimeter from the most tender parts of his body.

 

“There has to be a name for this particular color. Just calling them ‘blue’ is so…  _ underwhelming. _ Denim, maybe? Indigo? Ultramarine?” Ardyn flicked through the color wheel in his mind, but none of the shades seemed to exactly match. His head tilted to the side. “Any suggestions?”

 

The gag in Noctis’ mouth made actual speech impossible. Instead, he just glared balefully, tears gathering involuntarily on his lower lid, iris flicking back and forth to dampen itself.

 

It wouldn’t do to have that dry out. Ardyn didn’t want his prince going blind, after all.

 

He leaned down, and swiped his tongue over Noctis’ beautiful eye, tasting saline on the soft surface of the organ. The gag muffled a noise that was half indignation, half fear, and Noctis shivered in disgust, but he didn’t dare move for fear of what Ardyn’s teeth could do to him. He laid there, as still as he could, as Ardyn licked him, taking his fill before pulling away with something that felt almost like a kiss on his sclera.

 

Noct blinked thick saliva out of his vision, writhing back and forth when Ardyn removed his hand.

 

“Ah, it doesn’t matter. After all, we have plenty of time to figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
